


Before Age or Beauty

by IfCujoWereSappho



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Feels, M/M, just a flufflet really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: Koujaku is no less lovely as he ages and Mink has no trouble reminding him.





	Before Age or Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Title: Sappho is a fucking sap  
> -  
> (Disclaimer: I do not own Dramatical Murder or any recognizable characters, Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine) Original from 24-Sept-2016

 

Mink was the only one who saw it. Who had enough of Koujaku’s subconscious trust to be privy to it. Or maybe it was that as time wore on, Koujaku had no guard against Mink. Some days he would offhandedly mention that he should appreciate that his clients still loved him despite his getting older, or mutter about some cosmetic flaw he noticed of himself. Mink didn’t often say much about it, but he knew not to brush it off.

“I’m older than you,” he would sometimes say when Koujaku would bemoan “getting old.”

Koujaku would brush his hand across Mink’s face and smile, “but you age so gracefully, you will never not be beautiful.”

There were worse days when Koujaku would come home, his charming smile vanished, he was no longer catering to client’s ideals of what a charismatic and upbeat gentleman he always was. When Mink saw him, he knew. He knew to scoop him up and hold him close and remind him that he was beautiful, handsome, loveable. Koujaku was the only one who saw it or had enough of Mink’s subconscious trust to be privy to it. The warmth beneath Mink’s typical stony mien. Only for Koujaku, were Mink’s tender kisses and only Mink could make Koujaku feel his scars weren’t ugly, were a part of him to treasure.

“Koujaku,” Mink would tell him, “you are aging plenty gracefully, you will never not be beautiful.”

He’d take his time reminding Koujaku, as if the moments were the years he and Koujaku had spent to get where they were together. The Mink who’d first met Koujaku wouldn’t offer this attentiveness, the ready reassurances of his words or his touch. To feel Koujaku relax beneath him, breathe his name in want or satisfaction, had become plenty worth the change in character. The dead man he once was, who lived only for vengeance didn’t love anyone like this. Not enough to learn just how to kiss them, just where to touch and to do so for only his partner’s pleasure because it fueled his own.

\---

Mink lay draped over Koujaku’s chest, arm slung over him as affectionate as protective. He absently brushed fingers and occasionally lips over still flushed skin, he liked to remind Koujaku that no matter what _activity_ had just ended, his affection would not.

“Mink...” Koujaku said, still sounding breathless. “I love you.”

Despite his personal changes, Mink still preferred to use action over words. He slid his palm against Koujaku’s jaw and moved to kiss him slow and tender. Mink once intended to die young and alone, a resentful ghost of himself but instead was growing older with someone to love and reciprocate. The way Koujaku looked at him was a world better than being a martyr. When their mouths parted Koujaku had already worked a hand into Mink’s hair, tangled but not very tight.

“You are stunning,” he said.

Mink too, threaded his hands into Koujaku’s long, dark mane and kissed his temple, He didn’t often express things with words if he didn’t need the details, but he knew Koujaku liked to hear it.

“I love you too, Red.”


End file.
